


Language!

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Hinted Prinxiety, M/M, is that too much to ask?, virgil just wants to swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Language!

The mindspace was quiet, the only sound to be heard was the happy humming of Patton as he sat drawing something.

Roman was walking around the lounge trying to find the best angle and lighting to take the perfect selfie while Logan sat on the couch studying his vocabulary cards.

Logan had been introduced to several new contemporary slang words and was trying to commit them to memory because he found the idea of having to pull out the cards slightly embarrassing, he liked to know everything off by heart because he found it appeared more impressive.

Not that he cared if any of the others were impressed by his extensive knowledge and ability to remember things or anything.

The peaceful quiet was suddenly broken by a familiar voice shouting from somewhere.

"Fucking hell!"

Patton was immediately on his feet, a disapproving expression on his face as he walked down the hall.

The other two traits exchanged looks of confusion before following him.

Patton walked into Virgils room where he found Virgil on the floor while a snickering Deciet stood to the side, clutching his stomach.

"What is going on in here?" Patton asked in a stern voice.

"Deciet woke me up by leaning over me with his creepy fucking snake face and almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Virgil yelled, glaring daggers at Deciet who was still laughing.

"Virgil, language! Deciet, no more leaning over people like that to wake them up!" Patton said with a frown.

"I....I won't." Deciet managed to get out between laughs.

"Yeah, sure, I totally believe you. It's not like your the embodiment of lies or anything!" Virgil muttered, pushing himself to his feet.

Deciet took a few breaths to calm himself and hissed "How about I promise never to do it again if you stop lying about how much you like...."

"Shut the fuck up!" Virgil shrieked, trying to drown out Deciets comment.

"Virgil Sanders! You mind your language!" Patton exclaimed in a stern voice, making everyone present wince because they'd all been on the receiving end if Pattons 'Dad Mode' at least once.

Virgil groaned "This is all his fault. If he could just leave me the f...flip alone." he immediately changed the word he was going to say as he felt the heat of Pattons glare on him.

"Deciet why don't you go do something else and stop bothering him? Virgil, you and me are going to have a long chat about your language." Patton said, eyeing both traits seriously.

As Deciet walked out he noticed Logan and Roman standing in the doorway and called back over his shoulder "Oh looks like we've got an audience, maybe you and your obsession have something in common. You both love causing a scene."

"Deciet you fucking..." Virgil shouted and would have launched himself after the scaled trait but Patton stepped in the way, arms crossed, foot tapping and a disappointed frown on his face as he stated "You're banned from listening to music for a week."

"What? But I... He...." Virgil spluttered in horror.

Deciet let out a loud laugh and darted down the hall, leaving Virgil to deal with Disappointed Dad™.


End file.
